1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for pulling a well pipe and downhole pump from a well and is constructed of relatively lightweight materials to enable the apparatus to be easily moved to a well site by the provision of a frame structure supported by relatively large wheels and a handle structure which enables the apparatus to be pushed, pulled or lifted for movement to an accurate orientation in relation to the well site and well casing with the apparatus providing a solid connection with the well casing for safe and efficient operation. The apparatus includes opposed belt structures of engaging opposite surfaces of a well pipe with the belt being driven by a motor and two worm gear speed reducers having outputs that turn drive axles in opposite directions which are drivingly connected to the belts and fork arms associated with the axles to enable adjustment of the contact area of the belts with the well pipe or other equipment which may be encountered when pulling a pump from a well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices and procedures have been developed for pulling a well pipe or casing from a well by imparting an upward thrust or lift to the pipe or casing. The following U.S. patents disclose developments in this field in endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,055 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,607 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,933 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,618 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,351
The prior art does not disclose the drive belt assemblies of the above invention which are interconnected by flexible latch assemblies and the various supporting and driving arrangements to enable the belt assemblies to be adjusted and efficiently engaged with opposite surfaces of a well pipe, pump or other equipment being pulled from a well which are incorporated into this invention.